


Caviar and Soulmates

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen one-shots! [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Insecure John, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Food prompt for Poly!Queen Week





	Caviar and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to my birthday week, it's also Poly!Queen Week!! So I decided to write another soulmate AU one-shot. This one's based on the Monday prompt: Food. Enjoy!

_Brian's POV_

It would come out of nowhere. You could be walking down the street minding your own business, and then boom! You'd get a random craving for a specific food. Maybe even one you've never tried before or didn't even like, but that didn't matter. In that moment the craving was strong, and you could practically smell the aroma of whatever dish was on your mind, and it would overpower your senses until your soulmate introduced themselves.

Anyway that was how my friend Tim described it as he prattled on and on about how he found the love of his life yesterday. "All of a sudden I just really, really wanted a hotdog. It was the craziest thing." He explained. "And then she stepped forward and introduced herself, and I no longer felt the need to eat a hotdog, but she said she was craving steak, which is my favorite food. So that was when I knew she was the one..."

"Now you can both be carnivores together." I concluded.

"Oh, lighten up, Bri! You're just jealous cause I found my lady first. Whoever your soulmate is, she will probably get turned off when they start craving rabbit food. What is it that you like again? A veggie salad?" Tim laughed.

"I don't care what my soulmate thinks of me." I sighed as I tuned my beloved Red Special. "I'm just scared that in that critical moment when we're about to meet, I'll start craving something that disgusts me. I just can't stomach meat or anything that comes out of an animal suffering. It will completely take the romance out of meeting the person who's destined by the stars to be mine."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and end up with another vegetarian. Then you can both be herbivores together." He mocked my words from earlier.

"Are you sure you put the right date on that flyer?" I was eager to change the subject. "It's been over an hour and we haven't had any drummers stop by to audition."

"You approved of the flyer before I put it up on the university bulletin board." Tim reminded me. "All the hard rockers are probably over at that frat party. I told you we should have held the audition on another date. I say we should call it a night. I got a hot date with..." He paused for dramatic effect, "...MY SOULMATE!"

Tim was probably right to cancel as no one had showed up, but my gut told me to wait a few more minutes. It killed me to listen him brag about his soulmate, but something was holding me here. I couldn't explain what it was.

A distraction broke through my pondering mind. I was hungry, and there was only one food that could suffice this appetite. "You wanna go get sushi for dinner?" I blurted.

Tim scratched his head. "Um, is fish vegetarian?"

"I don't care." I couldn't believe I had just said that, but it was true. "I just need sushi right now....I _need_ it!" What was coming over me? Where did this sudden urge come from? Why couldn't I focus on anything other than sushi?

My newfound love for sushi was so overwhelming that I failed to notice the attractive boy burst through the doors of the music hall. Normally, I'd appreciate his baby blue eyes and nearly perfect facial structure, but this angel was just a passing thought right now. Sushi was more important.

"Okay one of you is my lame soulmate making me crave broccoli of all the things in the world." He announced in a uniquely high but raspy voice that suited him well. "It's gross but for some reason it's the only thing on my mind right now. I can't stop thinking about a big bowl of broccoli. I want it all and I want it now!"

"Ooooh." Tim exhaled in a realization I had yet to fathom. "Sushi and broccoli? Match made in heaven I guess." He wrinkled his nose. With a chuckle he patted me on the back. "Brian, how come you never told me you were gay? I thought we were friends."

How in the world was I outted? And why did it have to be at a time when I could think of nothing else but sushi, and a particularly gorgeous blonde walking up to me. He held up his hand for me to shake. "Hello soulmate." He addressed me forwardly. "My name is Roger Meddows Taylor. Now please introduce yourself so I don't have to think about revoltingly delicious broccoli for another second."

And just like that all thoughts of sushi faded. I only saw Roger... He stared up at me expectantly waiting for that handshake. A million thoughts rushed through my head as I realized what this signified. When I took his hand, I realized how perfectly it fit in mine. "Brian May." I introduced myself at last.

"Well, you _may _be my soulmate, but have the worst taste in food. Broccoli? What the hell?" Roger snickered. "Anyway I'm really excited that my soulmate's also a musician. I'm a drummer. Is it too late to audition?"

Time seemed to stop as I recollected my thoughts. "Y-You're a drummer?...Oh, Roger, that's wonderful! I can be in a band with my soulmate! This is a dream come true!" Honestly, I wasn't expecting everything to fit together like a puzzle piece, but I couldn't be happier as I pulled my recently discovered other half into my arms.

"Hang on." Tim cleared his throat. "We haven't even heard him play yet. What if he sucks?"

Roger gave Tim a look shrieking with sassy attitude as he stepped out of my embrace to sit behind the drum set.

"Well whoever played these drums last certainly sucked." He noted. "They're not even tuned properly."

And apparently Roger was well versed in his craft. I stared at him curiously watching as he tuned the drums, something I was unaware you could do, but I heeded no concentration and what he was doing but rather him bent over in the process while doing it. I couldn't believe this beautiful man was my soulmate. "Alright. Ready to rock and roll?"

"I'm sure you'll blow us away!" I encouraged.

My words were premonition because Roger was amazing, even better than I expected. I knew I wasn't being bias because Tim applauded as well. Something truly magical happened when I joined Roger on the drums with my Red Special. We glanced at each other, sharing secret smiles acknowledging our already growing soulmate connection.

"So what do you think?" Roger smirked.

"I think you know my answer already." I winked. "Tim, what do you think? Have we found the one?"

"_You've _certainly found the one, May." Tim nodded in approval. "But as for Smile, yes, I think we have a new drummer. What do you say, Roger? Are you in?"

"Of course I'll join the band." He said, "But on one condition."

"Condition?" I questioned.

"I get a kiss from my soulmate." Roger said puckering up. I could certainly give into that condition. I leaned down and captured his sweetbsoft lips and sealing the deal.

_3 months later_

_Roger's POV_

We never officially agreed to date, but it just sort of naturally happened, and somehow I ended up moving in with him. Our living arrangement wasn't a official either. I just spent a night and was so smitten that I never left. There was no doubt I'd be spending the rest of my life with my Brimi, so I never let him out of my sight. Brian was either too polite to kick me out or he really wanted me around. I prayed for the latter. I knew he loved me back even though we still didn't use the L word yet. I adored Brian and loved every little thing about him withstanding his vegetarianism, but I was a stubborn bastard. I wouldn't voice my feelings unless he did it first.

I slowly opened my eyes groaning away the grogginess of sleep. I felt someone gently thumbing his fingers through my hair and I smiled. Brian's hazel eyes were the first thing that captured my attention in the glowing morning sunlight seeping in from the window. "Were you just watching me sleep?" I yawned.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be creepy. You sleeping is just the sweetest sight ever seen. You look like an angel."

"Ahh." I cooed, my heart melting. "You're very beautiful too you know." I sat up and pecked his lips gently. We could kiss more intensely later after I rid myself of morning breath.

"Roger." Brian said somewhat timidly. "I've um been giving this a lot of thought. I know it's only been three months, but I've never felt this way before. I just wanted you to know that...that I love you."

"Well it's about damn time." I squealed. "I love you too, babe. I love you so much!"

Everything was perfect. I couldn't imagine anything better than just me and Brian and Smile eventually growing big enough to reach stardom. Speaking of Smile, after Brian's confession I couldn't stop smiling all day long. I kept my wide grin all the way to work and it stayed planted on my face as I sorted through the clothes in my Kensington Market Stall.

I heard a ring coming from the door as a customer came in, but something else made me stop dead in my tracks. Caviar. The cuisine suddenly consumed my entire mind just like broccoli had the night I met Brian. I could only focus on caviar for some reason. I actually had never tried it before, but it was something I knew I wanted. I tried to collect my thoughts, but it was difficult. I glanced around the stall spotting some usual and familiar customers, but one new face stood out. Caviar. No, no, I had to focus. There was a striking boy with a beautiful exotic look staring directly at me with big mysterious dark eyes. He quickly looked away shyly, pretending to be perusing through some clothes.

I approached him. "Caviar help you...I mean can I help you?"

"Yes, darling, I um...My name is Freddie Bulsara. Do you by any chance fancy sushi?"

I blinked, the caviar leaving my mind just as abruptly as it entered. Wait a minute... How did Freddie know sushi was my favorite food? Unless... No! No! Brian was my one and only. This couldn't be happening! I only had one soulmate and his name was Brian Harold May.

"Do you mind giving me your name, dear?" Freddie asked in a posh voice resembling what one would think of a person who ate caviar. I couldn't deny he was an attractive man, but I was in love with my poodle and there was only room in my heart for him and my car.

"Roger Taylor." I reluctantly introduced myself to my..._other _soulmate.

"Mmm. I like that. Roger." He purred. God, was he cute. What was I going to do? I couldn't betray Brian like this. "Darling, I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out for coffee with me?" I loved the way he called me darling.

"Freddie, you seem like a nice bloke, but I--" I was cut off by the bells as someone else walked into the market. Whoever it was, Freddie appeared distracted. "I'm sorry dear. I think I've made a mistake...I believe I'm craving broccoli now. That means that you're not my soulmate."

"What?" I gasped. I turned around to see none other than Brian May approaching us. He was fixated on Freddie. What was going on?

"Bri, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You um forgot your caviar...I mean wallet. You forgot your wallet at home. And I came here for caviar...I mean to give you your wallet back." He stammered.

I was the only one with a clear mind as Freddie and Brian hadn't been introduced yet and their heads were plagued with caviar and broccoli. Still, it all clicked for me. Somehow I had been blessed with two soulmates. Brian and I shared Freddie and he shared us.It was a shock, but I had faith we could make this work. There was something so special and alluring about Freddie. I could see myself falling for him like I had for Brian.

"Hello, I'm Brian." The taller man introduced himself.

"Pleasure, darling. You can call me Freddie."

"So I'm not entirely sure what's going on." Brian admitted, "But I see that you've met my soulmate boyfriend, Roger. Until now I thought he was the only one."

"I'm confused." Freddie said glancing between me and Brian. "You can't _both _be my soulmate. Can you?"

"It's not impossible." Brian said."I have no other explanation at the moment."

"I don't believe this!" Freddie exclaimed using his hand to cover his smile shyly. "Two soulmates as beautiful as the sun and moon!"

Freddie seemed like such a sweetheart and now that my ears were greeted by his infectious melodious laughter, I knew this handsome man was going to be a present force in my life from now on. "Ah, Bri, can we keep him? Please, please, please?"I gave him my puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

"You make me sound like a lost kitten." Freddie laughed. "But I would love to have something special with you two. I can already feel a connection."

"It would be foolish not to see where this path leads." Brian agreed. I caught his grinning gaze and without words we were able to know that we were on the same page. There was room in our hearts for our blossoming relationship alongside our potential growing love for Freddie.

"I just have one question." Freddie said flirtatiously. "Who do I get to kiss first?"

_6 months later_

_Freddie's POV_

Brian and Roger welcomed me in with open arms. A three person relationship is unconventional, but we made it work because we're soulmates who don't cater to society's expectations. I loved my new boyfriends with all my heart, but deep down I felt that something was missing. Brian and Roger had that spark which they shared with me, but sometimes I wondered if it would be any easier to have a third soulmate to even the balance. It was selfish of me. I should just be grateful that I had not one, but two loving men in my life who were special beyond words.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I found myself running late as usual. Today we were continuing our conducted search for a bass player. After Tim left, we decided to form an upgraded version of Smile—Smile 2.0 (The boys didn't know yet, but as the new lead vocalist I was going to change the band's name). The only problem was we couldn't find a decent bassist who was comfortable playing with bandmates in a relationship. I suppose I would feel uncomfortable entering a trio of soulmates as an outsider as well.

The three of us clicked so well every move felt easy and natural. It was the kind of love I always dreamed about or read in fairytales.

I rushed into the music hall hoping I hadn't missed anything. Roger sat on Brian's lap and the two were making out passionately. "I feel left out." I pouted.

"Serves you right for being late again." Roger said.

In one swift motion, I scooped Roger up off Brian's lap and into my arms. Giggling, he straddled his legs around me, getting comfortable. "Hello, my darling." I said leaning in for a kiss. Brian intercepted before our lips could touch, trying to pick me up while I held Roger. The guitarist managed to lift me up off the ground, but he couldn't hold our weight for very long and we all collapsed onto the floor in a giggling huddled mass. Yes this was exactly where I needed to be, in the arms of my lovers who made my heart swoon with each and every moment we shared.

I gave Roger his kiss and then turned to Brian to reciprocate. Then the two kissed each other. "I love you." I expressed for the first time as we lay on the floor. "Wholeheartedly I do." I exclaimed. "I don't want to spend another second without you on either side of me."

"I love you too Freddie." Roger said nuzzling himself up against my chest as Brian put his arm around me. "And I love you too." Brian said. "You don't have to worry because we'll always be together."

"Yes." I declared contentedly. "Unless of course Roger leaves us for his car. Then it's just you and me Brimi."

"You wouldn't do that to us, would you, Rog?" I was surprised how seriously Brian asked that question.

"No of course not." Roger dismissed. Then he paused. "Well it depends what kind of car because if a nice sports car comes along..." He laughed at our horrified expressions. "I'm joking. You know I could never leave you lovies. Not for a car, not for..." A far off look overtook Roger's face. But I understood where it was coming from because a strange yet somehow familiar feeling washed over me. I knew Brian was feeling it as well.

"Cheese on toast!" We blurted in unison as our senses were held captive to that divine gooey cheesy goodness atop the softest pillows of bread.

A nervous boy walked in clutching a bass guitar. He looked to be only 18 or 19 and appeared scared out of his mind. If I wasn't preoccupied with cheese toast, I would give the poor thing a hug. He seemed so very huggable like a cute little teddy bear.

"Hi. My name is John Richard Deacon and I was born August 19, 1951." Sweet Deaky looked so overwhelmed as his eyes darted amongst the three of us, no doubt craving a bizarre combination of caviar, sushi, and broccoli. I always knew our trio would find an addition and now the fullness in my heart was finally complete.

"Oh John you are such a bean I could just eat you up!" I proclaimed. The blush on his cheeks made him all the more delicious.

"Freddie, don't frighten him away!" Brian scolded. "Hello John. I'm Brian and this is Freddie and Roger. We're different from most bands, but I think you can figure out why."

John blinked taking it in. "A-All three of you?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Yes we're all soulmates and it's blissful." I advertised. "You can be ours as well if you'd like, darling?" '_Please say yes.' _I internally prayed.

"We'd love to have you, honey." Roger said. "This is such a pleasant surprise. We couldn't find a bassist who was willing to put up with soulmate bandmates. That won't be a problem for you though because you're one of us."

"Boys, please. Give John a chance to have everything settle in. This is a lot to accept." Brian said gently noticing how Deaky's breath was beginning to pick up.

"Oh darling please don't hyperventilate. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. We'll take good care of you." I assured him.

"How about you play for us and we'll see where that takes us." Brian suggested.

The music seemed to settle Deaky's nerves. He didn't say much being even more shy than me, but his soft eyes and passion behind each strum of his guitar strings spoke for itself.

The three of us nodded in unspoken agreement. Only I leapt to be the one to tell the adorable bassist the good news. "Deaky, my darling, welcome to the band!"

_1 year later_

_John's POV_

It took me a while to warm up to my bandmates let alone my soulmates. The three were already in a committed relationship, and I just felt out of place no matter how much they tried to include me. I really didn't belong with them and they were just being with me out of obligation because I was their soulmate. There was no way that I could fit in with the likes of Freddie's charm, Brian's intelligence, and Roger's beauty. They were all so talented and good looking in their own unique ways, and I was left conflicted. I loved them truly, but I didn't feel worthy.

I hadn't realized that I was unofficially living with my boyfriends until Roger bought a second bed and had it setup directly next to the bed we shared every night making more room for the four of us. I struggled to remember the last time I didn't sleep in the center of a warm pile of cuddling bodies. It was honestly a good thing I had no memory of sleeping alone because now the thought of an empty bed seemed barren, cold, and almost frightening. I couldn't go back even if I wanted to.

One evening I returned home from a particularly stressful day of university to find the dining room table set with a candlelit dinner with four distinct meals on the plates: caviar, sushi, broccoli soufflé, and cheese on toast. Brian began pouring wine as Freddie and Roger walked in hand in hand chattering about something that had happened to them at work in their stall. Their dialogue came to a halt when they noticed Brian looking fine as always dressed up in a suit and tie. As usual I was left speechless.

"Darling," Freddie spoke first, "what is all this?"

"Nothing too special I just wanted a romantic evening with my boyfriends." Brian said.

"This is too much, Brimi!" Roger exclaimed. "What'd we do to deserve you?"

"It is not too much. I'll take to the pampering if you're so above being spoiled." Freddie said. "This is truly a lovely surprise, Brian, my love. What's the occasion?"

"I'm guessing bribery." Roger blurted. "You want something don't you, Bri?"

"Well...yes and no." Brian said cryptically as we all sat down to enjoy our favorite foods.

"Take notes, Fred, if you really want to convince us to adopt a cat this is how you should go about it." Roger remarked.

"I'm really not after anything." Brian said. "Everything I want is already here."

"You mean us?" Roger clarified.

"No, I mean the broccoli soufflé." Brian deadpanned. "Of course I mean you, you idiot!"

"Ah, we're rubbing off on you, aren't we, dear? Suddenly you're using sarcasm and calling us idiots." Freddie laughed.

"Now if we could corrupt Deaky our plan will finally be complete." Roger faked a diabolical laugh and Brian rolled his eyes. "Don't you two start."

"Don't be daft, Roggie. Corrupting our precious little Deaky is something even too evil for us." Freddie said grabbing my hand.

I loved the way the boys babied me and looked after me. It made me feel like they really did care for me and it wasn't just a sympathy act.

"Actually there is something I'd like to ask you." Brian said.

"I knew it!" Roger proclaimed.

"If you want a pet badger, then we're also getting a cat. It's only fair!" Freddie insisted.

"Pipe down and let the man speak!" I cried.

Brian smirked. "Thank you, John. See this is why I love you the most." That was a joke and a bad one. I was no one's favorite. "You don't speak much but when you do you always know the perfect thing to say." He went on.

Freddie raised his glass. "A toast to our Deaky!"

Roger gave me an abrupt but passionate kiss. "Love you, Deaks." He murmured.

"As I was saying." Brian stood up from the table. "I know how rare it is to have more than one soulmate, let alone three, but all three of you make me complete and I can't live without you. So..." Roger screamed loud enough to crack one of the wine glasses as Brian went down on one knee.

"Freddie." Brian started with the man closest to him. He unveiled a ruby red ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, darling! What kind of asshole question is that? My answer is obviously yes so why even bother asking." He took the ring, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh God!" He sniffled, "Who cut onions in my caviar?"

"What a drama queen." Roger beamed, giving Freddie a soft congratulatory kiss. "Ask me next, Brian!"

Roger's ring was sapphire, a sparkling pale blue like his eyes. I realized both rings made a statement. Freddie's glistening red ruby was bold and flamboyant. I couldn't imagine anything to compliment my plainness. Brian should skip over my proposal altogether. I didn't deserve it.

"Roger, will you marry me--" Freddie cleared his throat interrupting Brian. "Marry _us, _dear? Will you marry us?"

"How silly of me." Brian corrected himself. "Will you marry us?"

Roger nodded too choked up to speak. "Y-Yes." He finally sputtered, pulling Brian in for a kiss and giving another kiss to Freddie.

I prepared to show myself out knowing that this occasion wasn't meant for me, but Brian dropped down in front of me before I could make a move. "Best for last." He said presenting me with a gorgeous emerald ring. "John, love, will you marry us?" 

"I call first post engagement kiss!" Roger exclaimed before I could give my answer. I stared down at my three soulmates as Freddie and Roger had also crouched down on one knee for me. They were staring up at me hopefully and expectantly with love in their eyes. They _did_ want me after all. It wasn't just a show because they felt pity. This was genuine, and I couldn't believe it. All my life no one had ever looked twice at me dismissing me as forgettable. And now I suddenly had three stunning bachelors proposing to me. 

"Oh don't cry, Deaky." Freddie murmured. "It's alright, darling. Take your time."

"Bri, I think we broke him." Roger said when I attempted to say something, but a soft sob came out instead. 

"Y-You really love me?" I asked in disbelief, crying even harder when I got three confident nods. 

"You're being ridiculous, darling. Of course we love you! You're our favorite. You know that. Brian just told you that he loves you most, and Roger and I didn't dispute him on that. We know it's true. That's why we're always fighting over you." Freddie rationalized. 

"You fight over me?" I racked my memory trying to recall instances of that. 

"Yes, just the other night when we were watching that scary movie, we were all battling over who would get to hold your hand." Roger recounted. "Don't you remember? Brian won one hand, Freddie won the other, and I was lucky enough to sit on your lap." 

I did remember that, but my memory was different from the others'. I mistook their quarrel over who would comfort me as mockery. "I thought you were making fun of how scared I got over a stupid clown movie." 

"Why would we ever do that? We love you so much, Deaky." Brian said. "I wouldn't have gotten you the ring and be down on one knee asking you to marry me--I mean us--if you weren't such an integral part of our bond. It would be incomplete without you, sweetheart. And I hope you realize that and agree to make our union official." 

"Please say yes darling or else you'll break all of our hearts." Freddie begged. 

My yes was barely audible before Roger leapt up and tackled me to the ground kissing me so hard. Freddie and Brian patiently awaited their turns. 

"So, are you happy, John?" Brian asked. 

I looked down at the ring that fit perfectly on my finger and smiled. "I don't think I've ever been happier...but one more thing might do the trick." I reached for a slice of cheese on toast that was left uneaten on the plate. 


End file.
